The present application claims, under 35 USC §119, the foreign priority benefit based on European Patent Application No. 01202762.9 filed Jul. 19, 2001, the entire contents of which are herein fully incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for creating a workflow comprising at least one structured process with interdependent tasks, and a composite object, e.g., a report or manual, involved in the process. The invention also relates to a programmable processing device comprising means for automatically generating a workflow and means for operation by one or more users and to a computer program product.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional method of creating a workflow is described in “A Process Model and System for Supporting Collaborative Work”, by Sarin et al., SIGOIS Bulletin, 12 (2/3), 1991, p. 213–224. This method disclosed therein comprises decomposing a collaborative process into units of work, or tasks. Tasks have objects as input and output. The result is what is generally known as a workflow. The units of work can be assigned to people who will perform the work, when the workflow is executed.
The conventional method above can be an effective way of creating a workflow. The automatic association of tasks with objects saves time and money during the scheduling process. However, the conventional method for creating a workflow takes insufficient account of the resources available for accomplishing various tasks. This can lead to a workflow in which people or machines wait idly for another task. Such a workflow results from a lack of insight into the way in which objects are mutually dependent. For example, a product manual does not have to be printed and bound before translation can be started. It is sufficient that a finished text or part of the text has been agreed upon. The two tasks are, to a large extent, independent of one another. They can be executed concurrently. Known methods for creating a workflow do not take account of the relation between constituent parts of a composite object.